Planet Of Drama Season 1
by DespairAndCo
Summary: Deep in space & time is a planet. It is occupied by 14 people. Earth, when it is the end of the world? No. This planet is call Planet Of Drama. 12 contestants and one host and co-host are living here for a, week? No. Month? No. Whole entire Summer? Nope! They will be stuck with each other for one whole year, baby! Ratings will be put in each chapter. But for now, it's T.
1. Bad News EP 00 Part 1

Title: **Planet Of Drama Season 1**  
Category: Cartoons » Total Drama series  
Author: TimeWarp3000  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Adventure/Drama  
Published: 07-17-13, Updated: 07-17-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 168

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hello my dears. I have bad news. Today at 7:45 PM, Total Drama Crime will be set to delete and replaced by...**

**Planet of The Drama. A diffrent version of Total Drama where the host is different (It is not Kaylee, nor .). And LOADS of drama. The catch? The contestants are in space.**

**A/N: I got a PM by someone who told me that I could not pull off a crime/horror story. I actually thank them for making me relaize this. So, I am going to have BAH. I am going to need new apps cause honestly, I was having a real hard time getting them. So when you PM me. I repeat PM me, your apps please put BAH and the name of you character.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Overall Look:**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**PJ's:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Formal:**

**Personality:**

**Stereotype:**

**Fears & Phobias:**

**Medical Issues?:**

**Sexuality:**

**Relationship?**

**If so, who?:**

**AT:**

**Other:**


	2. People! EP 01 Take 1

**Chapter 2: People! EP 01 Take 1**

* * *

The space sun shined on Planet Of Drama. A girl with mocha brown hair, tan skin, and a flowing white summer dress, smiled. After Earth was infested with medical stuff, humans, animals, and insects all went to space. Were they would be free of any severe stuff. People created planets emclosed in glass domes. And she, Courtney Rosa [1], was living the life. She has been offered a contract to Space Networks after singing at a convention. She was put into stardom and became a sensation. After retiring from her short year of music, she decided to be an actress. And now her and her best friend, Duncan Jackson [2], are hosting Planet of Drama on Planet of Drama. This planet is for any shows Courtney and Duncan make. Sierra Jasmine [3] created it for her. Courtney heard a knock on the door. "What is it, Duncan?" She asked. "You've got mail." Courtney sighed. She had been getting mail EVERY day by Space Network. "And some auditions..." Duncan added. Courtney froze. She had set up the show next week and already she got stuff?! Courtney opened the door and allowed Duncan to read the applications

"Name: Gaal Tetrarch (Real name is Gary Thompson, but he hates it so he calls himself Gaal.)

Age: 16

Overall Look: He is of average height, about 5'9'' and is not very muscular. He has pale skin that is very cold in color, and is more grey then pink. He also has a bunch of scars on his left arm from his mice. His hair is Black, he keeps his bangs long so that they cover his eyes. His bangs go down to the middle of his nose and mostly just cover his right eye. The back of his hair is short as opposed to his bangs. His eyes are Grey, but he puts one Red contact into his left eye.

Everyday Clothes: Gaal wears a long grey-ish purple coat, it goes down to his ankles and has many rips and tears in it from years of use. He keeps the collar popped at all times because he thinks it makes him look more fearsome. He has a white t-shirt on underneath that, nothing really special about his shirt. His pants are also grey-ish in colour, but are tinged pink, they also have lines going down them, as if there used to bed another colour to the pants. He also wears a purple necklace, it has the alchemic symbol for sulfur over a gold pendant. Inside the pendant is a picture of his first dog, Hydra-J who was a poodle.

PJ's: a black wife-beater, and yoga pants in the same colour as his jacket.

Swimsuit: a pair of black swimshorts, just plain no design or anything.

Formal: He just wears his normal clothing, mostly because he isnt fond of wearing overly fancy clothing.

Personality: Gaal is dramatic, and doesnt know how to take things lightly. He will over react at the smallest thing to the point of him sounding like some stupid supervillain. He has a few mental issues, one of them being him legitimately thinking he's going to be a 'Dark Overlord to the World', another being his distaste for people. He really hates people, and tries his best to make them afraid of him so that they wont talk to him. The only person who isnt afraid of him is his mother, and thats only because she thinks hes going through a phase. Gaal also has a habit of speaking very formally, and will address anyone he is not ok with as a 'Mortal' (Ex. "Back away Mortal, I have much better things to be doing then Dealing with the likes of you! Mortal Scum!") He's also really mean to most people, and will insult them even without knowing what they are like. On top of all of this, he has a 'Mightier then Thou' way of thinking, if it wasnt obvious. (In list form now since I am tired of writing!) Laughs like a Stereotypical Supervillain, Coughs ALOT because of laugh, Has Asthma, And Will end up liking a few people if they pursue his friendship long enough.

Stereotype: The Stereotypical Supervillain

Fears & Phobias: He fears the Dentist, and has a phobia of Death(Despite talking about it very often.).

Medical Issues?: Asthma.

Sexuality: Homosexual

Relationship? Eh, only if you want.

If so, who?: He would be attracted to boys who cry easily, but try to act tough to hide the easy crier thing. Reason? He likes to protect people who are emotionally un-ok.(Un-ok, wow that is amazing. great.)"

A hologram of Gaal appears. He speaks.

AT: The camera turns on to a young man sitting cross legged in the middle of a dark room, only illuminated by a single candle in front of the boy. The boy smirks before opening his one visible eye to look at the camera, "Greetings, mortals! I am the Deva, the dark and mystical!" He laughs over exaggeratedly, and as if on cue he tones it down a quiet humming laugh, exactly like some stereotyped supervillain. He unfolds his arms to put them over top of the candle, he begins to lower his right hand onto the flame, he doesnt even flinch when his hand makes contact with the fire. He stares blankly at his hand, and pulls it back to his side "As I have just demonstrated, I am no normal human! I was chosen by the dark gods at a young age, so now I am their messenger or the unholy darkness! Bwahahaha!" He brings his left hand up to his mouth and coughs into it "Eugh... Ah, I am Gaal Tetrarch, but you should all already know that, wahahaha!" He coughs again, this time harder. Gaal bends over clutching his stomach as he goes into a coughing fit. A sudden bright light appears to the left of Gaal and a large woman walks in and squats next to the coughing boy. "Gary, honey, are you okay?" Gaal swats at the woman while still coughing, the woman then tries to soothe his back. After a minute more of this he finally stops and is able to sit up right again. He takes a few deep breaths as the woman gets up "Gary dinner is almost done, so come down whenever you're done playing okay?" Gaal freezes and goes wide eyed "M-Mother! I a-am not playing, I truly am the dark messenger!" Gaal whines, his mother just giggles and takes her leave. "Hmph..."

Other: "He has a LOT of pets, but his favorites are his three mice and one rat. He only has one friend, and it's a girl named Minnie who is in his support group. She has a similar mental instability to him, and they bond over that fact." Duncan finished. "Is that the only one?! Courtney asked. Duncan sighed and began another.

"Name: Sarah Raine

Age: 17

Overall Look: She has blond hair with a few strands hanging over her face and deep sea blue eyes. Her skin is rather pale and can burn pretty easily yet she still wishes for a natural tan.

Everyday Clothing: A navy blue tank top with denim shorts and white calf boots.

PJs: A pink unicorn onesie.

Swimwear: An ice blie bikini.

Formal: a silver strapless dress with matching heels

Personality: She is mean and manipulative and will do anything to get what she wants, shevqill also turn up the charm if needed and is rather good at it.

Stereotype: The Mean, Manipulative girl.

Fears: Poor, as in being poor, her daddy is super rich.

Medical Issues: N/A

Sexuality: Bi

Relationship: Yeah

If so: Someone who is her polar opposite, has not much money and is super nice.

AT: Sarah is standing in front of a HUGE mansion as the camera flicks on and she smiles flirtily, with a hint of wicked. Her shirt is showing a fair amount of cleavage " Heyyyyyyyy" She cooed " I am Sarah, and you will pick me for POD or I will sue you till you are a hobo living in Cardboard City" Her voice had a slight british accent, Posh London. She then proceded to go on about her money for the next hour before moving to show us her mansion which took another 3 hours before she told the cameraperson to turn it off after she blew a kiss at the camera.

Other stuff: Despite hating it she is a rather good track athlete."

Duncan finshed happily. Most likely from the outfit she wore in the tape. Courtney feeling jealousy, demanded him to read the next one. He winked at her and said "Sure. Princess."

"Name: Madeline Bennett (prefers to mostly be called Maddie)

Age: 16

Overall Look: Long, wavy mocha colored hair. Above her waist. Has purple streaks in her hair. Curvacous. Flat stomach, tiny waist, long smooth legs, and Lindsay like chest. Tan skin. Average height. Peircing green eyes.

Everyday Clothes: Ripped jean short shorts. White tube top with a silver flower design ontrue center of it. Low cut black boots. Charm bracelet with many charms on it. A necklace with a diamond covered heart. Small diamond hoop earrings.

PJ's: A black t shirt and short shorts

Swimsuit: Two piece bikini. Small string hot pink bikini. Usually wear short dress before going to the water

Formal: Short, strapless navy blue cocktail dress. Just above her knees. Flared out a little. Diamond belt below her breasts. Black stilettos. Usually carries a black hand bag.

Personality: Maddie is very, very sassy. She speaks her mind and doesn't care what other people think. You mess with her, she will fight back. Maddie hates being called Madeline (only her mother can call her that). She gives three warnings and if she gets called Madeline after three, she will get all up in your face and try to restrain herself from attacking. Maddie can sing beautifully but is always to shy to sing in public. She only sings when she is in the shower. Maddie is always loyal to her friends. You mess with her friends, she can probably sass you to death or fight back. Maddie also has a passion for cheer leading. She loves it. And has been cheer leading captain two years running.

Stereotype: The Sassy British Cheer leader

Fears & Phobias: Clowns. They're creepy

Medical Issues?: None

Sexuality: Straight

Relationship?: Boyfriend, yes

If so, who?: She like someone that can make her laugh, has a soft side (especially for her),find her british accent sexy, and very sweet.

AT: The sound of a camera being turned on has heard.

"Is it on?" a voice asked.

"Yep. I see the red light." another voice said.

"Great let's go find Maddie!"

The settings was in a football field. The sun was beaming bright. In the background you could see bleachers and the foot ball team practicing while the coach is screaming his head off. The camera turns to the other aide of the football field and there is a group off girls that were doing a some kind of routine. They had Pom Poms on the ground next to them so you can tell it was the cheer leading team. The camera got closer and giggles heard from behind.

"Okay girls let's take from the top!" a British voiced yelled. ". 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7- Brittany try to keep up!- and 5,7,8 and 1,2,3,4-"

"Maddie!" the voices behind the camera screamed trying to get the head cheer leaders attention.

"What?" the girl turned around. She had Mocha colored long wavy hair with purple streaks in it. Her piercing green eyes glared at the friends holding the camera. "I'm in the middle of practice. And what's with the camera?"

"It's your audition tape!"

"Oh right." Maddie turned to the group of girls. " Take five girls!"

The girls sighed exhausted and went to sit down and get a drink of water.

Maddie turned to the camera and smiled. " Hi my name is Maddie Bennett, I'm 16-years-old and I have been head cheer leader two years running." Maddie giggles as she does a perfect "needle point" showing off her flexibilities. "I'm from the UK as you can tell by my accent and you should pick me because I'm smart, sassy, and very competitive" Maddie jumps up and does a "toe touch" and giggles. Maddie runs and gets her Pom Poms "I'm the contestant you're looking for!" Maddie chanted. "I'm standing here so search no more!" Maddie jumped up. "I'm smart, sassy, and so funny!" She did a back flip. "All the reasons why to pick me!" Maddie blew a kiss to the camera. And it turned off.

Other: Maddie was a Duncey fan and still is and she hated the way things ended between them."

Duncan finsished. "What the hell is 'Duncey'?" He asked. "I think it's from that show 'Totes Dramatic'. Dunny and Courtson were dating until Gwesher kissed Dunny." Courtney explained. "Or the person saw that movie you and me starred me..." Courtney muttered. Duncan said "Oh yeah!" and kept on reading.

"Name: Ellie Trek

Age: 15 years old

Overall Look:

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color and Style: Red and tide into a pony tail

Skin Color: Slightly tanned peach

Height: 5'3

Everyday Clothes: A red t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt under it, torn apart blue jeans that are stained with mud, and faded black tennis shoes

PJ's: A white t-shirt and black shorts.

Swimsuit: A red one piece swim suit

Formal: Her everyday wear and her hair is prettied up.

Personality: Ellie is a tough girl that knows how to take care of herself. She is rough and her toughness will show through when she is in danger. Under her tough rugged outer layer she has a softer side where she is insecure about herself and actually has feelings for people.

Stereotype: The Street Girl

Fears & Phobias: She is afraid of water.

Medical Issues?: Nope

Sexuality: Straight

Relationship? Yes

If so, who?: A guy that can give her a family

AT: "A camera in a grocery store turns on showing an average sized teenage girl with her arms full of bags. She looks towards the camera and smirks. She starts to speak" Hey I'm Ellie and I want to let you in on a little secret. I want to get onto this show to find a family and maybe a few friends. I am a tough girl that will be perfect for living on an island. Oh and police you'll never catch me. "She smirks and takes out her pocketknife. She holds it in her hand and holds it at the wires of the video camera. She cuts them and the screen goes black".

Other: She is the captain of every sport at her high school"

Duncan finished reading and gasped for air. Courtney handed him a drink of water. He winked after taking a sip.

"Name: Riley De'Royal

Age: 17 years old

Overall Look:

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color and Style: Naturally blonde but she dyes it rainbow colors and it goes down to the middle of her back.

Skin Color: Pale peach

Height: 5'6

Everyday Clothes: A blue hoodie with white rims, a rainbow colored wrist bands on both of her arms, short blue jean shorts, and black sports shoes

PJ's: Her blue bra and blue shorts.

Swimsuit: A blue one piece swim suit

Formal: A blue dress with a rainbow colored bottom and golden high heels.

Personality: Riley is a tough girl that knows how to take care of herself. She tends to be a bit lazy when it comes to working, so whatever you do don't hire her to clean you house or something or else you will regret it. Under her tough rugged outer layer Riley is just a little girl that is just looking for attention.

Stereotype: The Sports All Star

Fears & Phobias: She is afraid of ghosts

Medical Issues?: Nope

Sexuality: Straight

Relationship? Yes

If so, who?: A jock like her

AT: "A camera turns on showing a soccer field. On the soccer field is a short teenage girl with rainbow colored hair. She has a soccer ball in her hands and is walking towards the camera. She smiles and starts to speak" Hey the name is Riley and I'd be perfect for this show because I am an AWESOME athlete. Watch this "She starts to do a ton of tricks with the soccer ball but sadly accidentally kicks the ball into the camera. The last thing we hear from Riley is" HOLY F***ING S***.

Other: She is the captain of every sport at her high school"

Duncan sighed happily. "Only one more!" "Then get on with it Dunc!" Courtney instructed. "Ooh! It that your pet name for me?" He asked. Courtney ignored it. Duncan sighed and began.

"Name: Matthew Sorenstein

Age: 18

Overall Look: Quite pale, skinny, regular height and weight. Has short, black hair.

Everyday Clothes: Black and white horizontal striped turtleneck sweater, black jeans, and black shoes.

PJ's: Black and white horizontal striped pajama shirt, pants, and shoes (Like a jail suit XD)

Swimsuit: Black and white horizontal striped trunks

Formal: Regular black and white tuxedo suit

Personality: Matthew is rather smart. He likes to be sarcastic and make rude remarks and is actually rather feisty. He aims to play strategy and would rather join an alliance than spend time with his friends. His attitude is similar to Effie's from my story, except a more masculine equivalent.

Stereotype: The Hot-Headed Strategist

Fears & Phobias: Matthew is afraid of ostriches. When he went on a safari hunt with his family, he sat in the back seat but an ostrich was running at the same speed as the car. The ostrich stared at him through the window, and he got beyond freaked out. You may have heard this story from a certain comedian...

Medical Issues?: Nothing serious.

Sexuality: He's straight, but isn't afraid to explore (Even though he isn't bi or gay)

Relationship? Sure :D

If so, who?: A girl who's HAWT and loves him. Maybe opposite of his personality.

AT: Matthew is sitting in a seemingly dark room.

"Hello! This is my basement if you're wondering." The room is revealed to be his basement. "AAAAANYWAY, I'm auditioning for your show, I hope you accept me. Bye." He said flatly and shut off the camera.

Other: None"

Duncan quickly drank all the water. "Ogre..." Courtney muttered. "Let's go on air to tell them the people who are in." Duncan suggested. Courtney nodded and headed outside. The camrea opens with Courtney and Duncan sitting in lawn chairs. (Despite them being in space). Courtney began to speak. "So for those of you who sent in auditions we are selecting." She paused for Drama to ensue. "ALL OF YA'LL!"

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it. I tried my best for it to be an intresting update chapter. So we need 6 more peeps! Send in those apps!**


	3. People! EP 01 Final Take

Courtney grinned. "Hello, people of space! You are about to watch one of the most dramatic reality show ever! Now. It looks like our first camper has arived.

A girl with blue eyes and red hair that was tied into a ponytail stepped off the spaceship. A red t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt under it, torn apart blue jeans that are stained with mud, and faded black tennis shoes, was her choice of attire. "Hello Ellie Trek!" Courtney smiled. Ellie gave a little wave and went near a pole. Then another ship came.

It was a girl that had rainbow colored hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a blue hoodie with white rims, a rainbow colored wrist bands on both of her arms, short blue jean shorts, and black sports shoes. "Hello Riley De'Royal! I hope your glad to be here!" Courtney said. "You bet I am! I'm here to win that trillion!" Riley exclaimed.

A BIG ship came to port this time. First off was a 18 year old Matthew Sorenstein. He has short black hair and pale skin. He chose to wear a black and white horizontal striped turtleneck sweater, black jeans, and black shoes. "Hiya Mat!" Courtney greeted. "Go *BLEEP* yourself.." Matthew muttered under his breath.

Next to step off was, a girl with honey blonde hair. She wore a white tank top with light jean shorts, white sandals, and a tan braided headband. "Greetings Daisy Windsong." Courtney greeted, losing energy. Daisy smiled and waved. She stood next to Matthew who scooted alway from her.

Now we have, Carmelo Ramierez. He wears a red diamond crooks wife beater with bullshead jeans, which are light wash, he also has black Eric Koston Nikes. He wears a black atlanta falcons snapback. "Hola!" Courtney said. "Thank you! I'm so happy to be here!" He exclaimed.

Then, Marcus Owens. Who wears a grey hoodie with skinny jeans and black converse. Courtney, now losing excitment pushed him towards Carmelo.

Cori Mandal was next. She wears a purple tube top with a white skirt and matching boots.

"Adryan Mychal "Stiles" Stilinski. GO OVER THERE!" Courtney yelled. Adryan was wearing a deep gray zippered jacket, a dark green Star Wars shirt with a picture of Darth Vader's mask, a pair or ripped denim blue jeans, and black cleats.

Gaal Tetrarch came off next. Gaal wears a long grey-ish purple coat, it goes down to his ankles and has many rips and tears in it from years of use. He keeps the collar popped at all times because he thinks it makes him look more fearsome. He has a white t-shirt on underneath that, nothing really special about his shirt. His pants are also grey-ish in color, but are tinged pink, they also have lines going down them, as if there used to bed another color to the pants. He also wears a purple necklace, it has the alchemic symbol for sulfur over a gold pendant. Inside the pendant is a picture of his first dog, Hydra-J who was a poodle.

Sarah Raine stepped off looking pretty. She was wearing a navy blue tank top with denim shorts and white calf boots.

And last but not least, Maddie Bennett wore, ripped jean short shorts. A white tube top with a silver flower design ontrue center of it. Low cut black boots. Charm bracelet with many charms on it. A necklace with a diamond covered heart. And small diamond hoop earrings.

Courtney was about to smile when another ship came to port. Courtney sighed as a girl with dark blue hair that was wavy and straight stepped off. Her she had neat strands of hair that went to her waist, on each side. She was wearing sailor girl outfit. "Hello, Ally Sunn..." Court greeted. "HI! I'm so glad to be here!" She smiled. Then a boy with messy blonde hair stepped off. He was wearing a white polo shirt, black skinny jeans and white high tops. "Good day, Mat Lunk." Courtney said. "And good day to you !" He tried to do a cartwheel but ended up slamming his back on the steel floors of the space port. "OW!" He cried.

"And now I guess I'll introduce teams!" Courtney happily said. "OK! I posted a list near that wall.

**Team Awesome Astros**

**Ellie**

**Riley**

**Matthew**

**Daisy**

**Carmelo **

**Marcus**

**and Cori**

**Team Cool Cadets **

**Adryan**

**Gaal**

**Sarah**

**Maddie**

**Ally**

**and Mat **

"Okay! Everyone happy with their teams?" Courtney asked. "N-" Riley was about to say something but got cut off. "Good! Now get some rest for the next episode of, Planet..Of…..DRAMA!"

**A/N: That was only the first episode. Next episode we have a challenge AND elimination. Oh! Here is the end theme song.**

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine. _

Shows Ally doing cartwheels until she bumps into Carmelo who was just sitting there.

_You guys are on my mind!_

It shows Gaal talking to Mat until Ellie pushes them into the ground

_You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the awnser is plain to see! I wanna be famous._

In the girl's port, Maddie, Sarah, and Adryan are doing yoga which, Riley, is instructing.

_I wanna live close to the space sun! Pack your bags, cause I've already won!_

Daisy is staring at a robotic bird while Matthew is killing one.

_Nananananannanannananananana! I wanna be_

Marcus and Cori are leaning against the dome until Ally bumps into them, Carmelo chases Ally. Gaal and Matt are talking while running. Ellie is chasing the pair. Courtney and Duncan get caught in the stampeed when the stampeeders bump into them. Daisy and Matthew chase them. Everyone bumps into Maddie, Sarah, Adryan and Riley, causing them to fall on each other. Ally and Adryan are on top of the pile.

_I wannabe, I wannabe, I wannabe FAMOUS, I wannabe, I wannabe, I wannabe FAMOUS._

Everyone is still piled upon eachother, but they are whistling.


	4. Totes Dramatic and Courtson? EP 02

"Greeting, space people! I am so glad to get postive feeback!" Courtney says as she pulls out a strange device. "First, Cotton Candy Luver Chopper says, Good start, it kept me waiting for the next episode! Thank you Cotton! Now, wolflover595 says, 'Lolz thats an awesome start' :3, Thanks, wolfy! Now we have, Obsidia44 saying, I never saw Marcus in the opening theme but thanks for accepting him. And lastly, slendie 258 says, Once again thanks for accepting Sarah, hope to see her being really b!tchy hehehe. See ya next episode. Thank you all for the lovely feedback!" Courtney smiles. "Cue the, theme song!"

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine.

Shows Ally doing cartwheels until she bumps into Carmelo who was just sitting there.

You guys are on my mind!

It shows Gaal talking to Mat until Ellie pushes them into the ground

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the awnser is plain to see! I wanna be famous.

In the girl's port, Maddie, Sarah, and Adryan are doing yoga which, Riley, is instructing.

I wanna live close to the space sun! Pack your bags, cause I've already won!

Daisy is staring at a robotic bird while Matthew is killing one.

Nananananannanannananananana! I wanna be

Marcus and Cori are leaning against the dome until Ally bumps into them, Carmelo chases Ally. Gaal and Matt are talking while running. Ellie is chasing the pair. Courtney and Duncan get caught in the stampede when the stampeders bumped into them. Daisy and Matthew chase them. Everyone bumps into Maddie, Sarah, Adryan and Riley, causing them to fall on each other. Ally and Adryan are on top of the pile.

I wannabe, I wannabe, I wannabe FAMOUS, I wannabe, I wannabe, I wannabe FAMOUS.

**Team Awesome Astros, Girls**

Ellie was the first to wake up. She groaned on got dressed. She was about to leave, but stared at Riley. "Alliance?" She thought as she walked through the door. Suddenly, the whole cabin was filled with tweeting. "What the, hell?!" Riley screamed as she stared at a robotic bird. Daisy yawned and pickedup a bird and petted it. "I instructed Adam and his fellow robot birds to give us girls a wake-up call." Daisy smiled as the birds flew out. "Well maybe you could warn us?" Cori said as her, and Riley got dressed and left. Daisy shrugged.

**Daisy: I thought the girls would want to wake up early for the first challenge of the year. I guess I was wrong?**

**Team Awesome Astros, Boys**

All the boys were already awake. "All right, friends! I think we should all be in an alliance together, seeing as we are the only three boys on Team AA." Carmelo smiled. Matthew and Marcus exchanged glances.

**Marcus: Quick much? We have not even finished a challenge? Why is Carmelo signing us up for an all alliance?**

**Matthew: I will accept Carmelo's offer. My goal is to make them think that I am voting off people they want, when I am actually voting off people who may be a threat. *Matthew gives a sinister laugh***

**Carmelo: Hmph. I am not done with being with these two idiots, however, I must make an offer so they don't go around voting for me. *Carmelo smirks and props his feet up, only to have the roof fall on him* Ow.**

**Team Cool Cadets, Ladies **

"Why you so freaking rude, Sarah?!" Maddie yells as she tries to pounce Sarah, only to be held back by Ally. "Madeline is your real name. Why don't you like people saying it?" Sarah awnsers back. Ally began to feel anger rush through her veins. She was about to let Maddie go, but she forced herself to stay calm. After a couple of minutes, the trio went outside, all on their on way.

**Maddie: Stupid Sarah. She is such a diva! I mean I am sassy, but I don't call people names they don't want to hear. I only make statements. Oh, hi Mom! *Sarah waves.***

**Sarah: Ally and Madeline are both idiots. I mean, really? I could have obviously beaten the crap out of Madelin, but Ally thought I was a weakling. I mean, really? *Sarah easily punches the wall of the secret booth.***

**Ally: *Ally is staring at the hole in the wall.* Um. Okay? Anyways, Maddie and Sarah need to tone it down a bit. I mean, they we all are going to live hear for a whole year! I mean I am a cheerleader, but I am a nice one. Let's hope I can at least make a friend out of Maddie... *Ally is about to walk out of the booth but sees Matt walk in. She blushes and runs out. **

**Team Cool Cadets, Gentlemen**

**Matt: Man! Ally is super cute! Oh. Are you wondering what I'm wearing? *Matt points to his jester costume* Since I am an actor, I decided I would wear it. *His blue eyes sparkle and his blonde hair shines.* Ally is so cute!**

Stiles was really annoyed. Gaal kept on telling him that Gaal will rule the world and he is not of the human species. And even worse, he was alone with Gaal.

**Stiles: WHY! What did I do to deserve this?! I mean, It's cool that Gaal is acting. Or so I thought he was acting! He keeps on telling me to keep my place and something about excution if I don't. Why Mom, why?! *Stiles sinks into the secret booth seat.***

**Gaal: Filthy, disgusting, revolting, ugly, humans. They don't know what is mine and what is theirs. However, I could possibly form an alliance with one of them... *He taps his chin***

**Mess Hall**

Everyone was gathered in line. Duncan was the one cooking. Today for breakfast was a all-you-can-eat buffet. There was pancakes, sasuage, bacon, waffles, spam, and french toast lined up. There was only one proper breakfast drink. It was cofee. However, most of the contestants don't like the creamy goodness, so they eitheir chose tea, Coca Cola, Pepsi Cola, and Mt. Dew.

**Ally: OMG! This stuff is so good! *Ally is chewing on a pancake that is without syrup* I never did like syrup. It is so messy and sticky so I stayed alway from it.**

**Matt: I la la love BACON! Bacon is tottaly my 2nd favortie thing. Right behind Ally. *Matt pulls up a picture of Ally. She is smiling next to Courtney* (A/N: How the heck did Matt get this?!)**

Once everyone is finished eating, Courtney and Duncan instruct them to sit in teams. "OK! So you all are full. Good. Now, we will move on with our challenge!" Courtney smiles as they lead the teams into a room with a giant screen, 14 stands (7 stands on each side), and a big stand. "It's trvia time, baby! Now I will explain. As you can see, there are fourteen stands. Seven on each side. Your goal is too awnser all the questions, correctly. If you guess wrong, you are out of the challenge. Got it?" Duncan explains as he and Courtney sit at the big stand The contestants nod and sit at their stands. The screen pops up the first question. In the hit reality show, 'Totes Dramatic', what place did Courtson get? Seconds passed until Maddie hit the button. "Fourteen! She got 14th place in the competion and 7th on her team!" Maddie said. A bell dinged. "RIght! Duncan forgot to inform you that you don't gain any points for correct awnsers. Instead, the last person standing for their team wins!" Courtney smiled, munching on popcorn. Everyone sighed. The next question popped up. What was the orginal title of Totes Dramatic Isle? Gaal buzzed. "The Worthless Human Reality Show!" Gaal screams. The bell buzzed meaning, Gaal was out. Who was the contestant who is labeled, The Wannabe? "Linda!" Matt claims. The bell buzzed and Matt walked from his stand.

It was all down to Ally for Team Cool Cadets and Matthew from Team Awesome Astros. They both glared at each other. "GO ALLY!" Matt yelled. "Lets go Matthew!" Carmelo yelled. The question popped up. What was the reason Courtson elminated in the episode 'Basic Straining'? Seconds passed. Matthew hit the buzzer. Ally twirled her hair. "Because Hardy rigged the votes. Duh." Matthew confidently said. It semmed like an Eternity passed. The bell buzzed. "WHAT?! Matthew yelled. "Thats, right!". "No it's not." Courtney smirked. "Courtson wasn't elminated for a reason, she was elminated by Hardy cheating!" Courney revealed, pulling out a picture of Courtson being pulled alway to the dock by Cook and Kyle. Courtson has her mocha brown hair tied into two low pigtails with her bangs combed to the left. She wore a black shirt with a white buttoned-up vest. She has a black mini skirt and white boots. "Courtson was elminated not by a reason for her. But, a reason for Dunny!" Duncan revealed. A bunch of 'Oh's and Ah's and '*BLEEP* You's' (Matthew) were heard from the contestants. "So, Ally won for Team Cool Cadets!" The team cheered as Courtney and Duncan revealed a personal spa and bath for Team Cool.

**Port Of Shame**

"Contestants. You have reasons to be here. All of you awnsered a question incorrectly." Courtney said. "Now. Shall we move on?" Courtney said as she was handed bowls of popcorn with a Courtson symbol from Totes Drama.

"Matthew, Marcus, Cori, Ellie, and Riley." Courtney said all handing them Courtson bowls. Munching of popcorn was heard. Daisy and Carmelo both looked slightly angry. Daisy glanced at her female team mates, knowing that they voted for her. Carmelo shot daggers at his alliance members.

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::  
::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

::  
:: "Da-" Carmelo gulped.

::

::

:: "Car-" Daisy gulped.

::

::

::  
::

"Daisy Windsong. It looks like you are safe. Carmelo Ramierez. Bye-bye!" Courtney said, pushing him into him into one of the ships. Out of the corner of their eyes, Marcus and Carmelo could have sworn they say Carmelo glare out them. "Will romance ensue? Will Marcus and Matthew survive? Find out next time on..Planet of...Drama...SEASON 1!" Courtney yelled. "Hey!" Matthew, Marcus, Ally, and Matt shouted.

Votes: Ellie: Daisy. I heard about what she did. And she is not useful to me.

Riley: That animal girl!

Daisy: Carmelo, I'm sorry!

Cori: Bye Car!

Marcus: Carmelo. I kinda like Daisy...

Matthew: Hmph! I say Carmelo's gone. He's gone.

Carmelo: Matthew. Say bye bye!

**Daisy: 3**

**Carmelo: 4**

**Matthew: 1**

**14th Place: Carmelo**

**A/N: Sorry LaxBro4Life! There was just so many antagonists so I had to vote him off! I hope you contuine you reading! And sorry Daisy if the bird wake-up call was not something Daisy would do. Next Time: There is a very special guest and will relationships stop growing?!**

**Courtson: Courtney**

**The Worthless Human Reality Show: Camp TV**

**The Wannabe Label: Beth**

**Linda: Lindasy**

**Hardy: Harold**

**Dunny: Duncan**

**Totes Dramatic Isle: Total Drama Island**

**I thought that it would be funny if there was a reality show similar to TD and people watched it XD**


	5. Roman Romance EP 03 Take 1

"Contestants, please gather at the, mess hall." Courtney said through her loud speaker.

**Team Awesome Astros, Boys**

"..." Silence filled the boys cabin. "So..." Marcus began. Matthew cut Marcus off. "Shut up! I don't care about what you are going to say, Marker!"

**Marcus: Marker?**

**Matthew: Admit it. That Marker is a most likely swinging for the other team. I hear him crying at night like that guy named Cody Anderson who was in love with Gwen Rose in that one movie... That gives me an advantage...**

**Team Awesome Astros, Girls (The same evening as Carmelo's leave) **

"Listen up, ladies!" Cori says. "I'm not the type to lead, but, after yesterdays happenings, I am!" Cori says as all the girls got dresses, excluding Daisy. "Days?" Cori says. All the girls can hear sobs from Dasies bed. "What a baby! She can't handle people voting for her and she joined this thing?!" Riley scoffed. Effie simply rolled her eyesx and followed Riley out of the cabin. Cori walks out the door, after Daisy stopped crying and told her to leave.

**Team Cool Cadets, Boys (Including Maddie and Sarah. Excluding Ally and Mat.)**

It turns out that the group were getting _wasted. _Off Pixie Stix...

"So MADDIE! I am like, SO sorry for like, for being like, mean!" Sarah says as she hugs Maddie. "Awwz! It is OK! I heard the loud speaker say that we shoud go to the mess hall!" Maddie says as she finishes a orange stick. "WE SHOULD GO! BUT, WHERE IS THE WEIRD BOY AND SAILOR GIRL!" Gaal screams. He is twirling around the room. "I dunno. The are most likely feeding unicorns in Asia!" Stiles exclaims as he makes a heart with his hands. "SIlly! We are in space!" Gaal laughs while doing cartwheels.

**Team Cool Cadets, Private Spa & Bath**

Ally and Mat are using the open air bath as an swimming pool. SPLAH! Mat jumped into the water. SPLASH! Ally jumped in the water, doing a twirl. "Haha!" Ally laughed as Mat splashed her with water. After things calmed down, Ally and Mat sat on a bench that was near the bath. "So...Ally?" Mat asked as he stared at Ally's swim suit. She is wearing a blue and white striped bikini. Her long navy blue hair, is tied into a long side ponytail. "Hm?" Ally asks as she stares at Mat's chest. _What a well built cutie! ALLY! Don't think such things!_ Ally thinks, shaking her head. "You did well in the last challenge..." Mat says.

"Yup!"  
"..."

"..."

Mat pulls Ally into a long kiss. Ally's eyes widen and then close.

**Mess Hall  
**"Why are we here! We just did a challenge!" Sarah spat, being her normal self. "Take a chill pill!" Duncan smirks. "We have a special guest!" Courtney smiles. Various conversation was heard in the group of teens. Even Sarash, Riley, and Ellie were excited. "Sierra! Creator of Planet Of Drama (The planet)!" Courtney yells as a girl with a purple braid comes out. "I am so excited to be here, Courtney! I can't belive you want me to come up with a challenge!" The purple hair clad girl smiles. "Well get on with it! I can't wait to see what fun we are doing tonight!" Cori exclaims as she hugs Stiles and Gaal, unknowingly. Stiles blushes. "Okay then! In the morning I will tell you guys!" Sierra says as Courtney and Duncan laugh.

**Mess Hall (Morning)**

"You want us to guess? There is so many freaking things a person can come up with!" Ellie screams. 'Chill, Pants!" Sierra says. "Anyways, the challenge is like a challenge in Totes Dramatic Journey Around Earth!" Sierra beams.

"Wedding?"  
"Olympics?"  
"Food?"  
"Commercia-" Daisy is cut off by Sierra who says yes.

**So! Next chapter we have the commercial challenge like in Japan! And. There. Will. Be. Singing,**

**Totes Dramatic Journey Around Earth-Total Drama World Tour (Totes Dramatic was fimled on Earth before the medical stuff happened.**


	6. Roman Romance EP 03 Take 2

**A/N: Sorry I have not been writing for awhile. I just finished my vay-cay and I was so caught up in this story! Well I've been told to make longer chapters. The reason for short ones is that for some reason my computer WAS deleting almost all of the bold parts (Confessionals, A/N's, e.t.c) But i have fixed that. So here is a longer chapter!**

Silence was heard in the room.

**Ellie: These idiots asked a purple haired girl to come up with a challenge. Not copy one!**

**Riley: What a joke! I am not making a fool of myself on Space TV!**

**Daisy: This seems quite interesting! I am suprised that I guessed right!**

**Cori: OMG! This will be so much fun! I hope Stiles is in my group! Oh! I forgot we are on different teams...**

**Marcus: I guess this will be fun. I mean, It's pretty creative for someone who didn't come up with it!**

**Matthew: I wish I could wrap my hands around that purple haired freak show! I am not down with making a little fil for-what exactly? *Matthew taps his finger on his chin***

**Maddie: Fun? Maybe? I just hope Saharah sits this out. She is such a drama mama!**

**Sarah: Ew! Now that I mae my confessional after Maddie, it reeks! Wait. Did I just call her Maddie?!**

**Gaal: These filthy humans want us to make something for them? Ha! What a joke! I'd rather date one of them!**

**Stiles: Cori. Hugged. Me. Wow. I. Was, Not. Expecting. That.**

**Ally: Super duper! I totes hope that Maddie wants to compete! Oh! I forgot to say that I do not like Mat.**

**Mat: I don't know what came over me! I kissed her, she closed her eyes, and then I pushed her into the flaming hot jacuzzi! **

***END***

"So! Anybody who does not want to compete in the challenge?" Sierra asks. Riley, Gaal, and Mat raised there hands. Sierra shrugged and led them to a bench. She turned to the actors. "Okay! So, I am going to spin this wheel," Sierra starts as she hurls in a wheel with various, music catergories. "Then you will sing the song, about what ever ." Sierra exclaims. The others shrugged. Some nervous, some excited, and some not caring. Ok! FIrst up, Team Awesome Astros! You are up!" Sierra spun the wheel and it landed on 'Gamers'. Cori smirked and took the microphone from Sierra.

_(Womanizer-Parody. Written by 'V Princess')_

Cori: I've always had

A thing for Star Trek Conventions

I need a man with a comic book collection

Daisy: Lord of The Rings

is my favorite type of Role Play

Dont want an Aragorn, I want a young Gandalf The Gray

Ellie decides to join, not wanting to get elminated.

Ellie: I fantasize

About the Michael Phelps of Ping Pong

Someone who memorized all of The Pokemon Theme song

Marcus joins in, rather uncomfortable

He's in the Elite

As one of the Star Trek Fanclub chiefs.

But secretly he has a stash of Star Wars boxer briefs.

Matthew sings along

Matthew: He's a

Womanizer womanizer womanizer womanizer

Ooo Ooo

A womanizer womanizer womanizer womanizer

All:Together well discuss

HTML

And C++

Uh Huh

A womanizer womanizer womanizer womanizer

Cori: He's got me rocking!

Daisy: Like Stephen Hawking!

Ellie: Check out his hard drive...

Matthew & Marcus: Sets me to warp five!

Cori: He's highly skilled

Daisy: In the art of drawing anime!

Ellie: And he has an extensive selection of

action figures on display.

Marcus: He's employee of

the month for tech support repair.

Matthew: He's a World of Warcraft expert

Beating Magtheridons Lair.

All: I dream of him

Hooking up my ethernet cable

And whispering in my ear

elements of the periodic table...

Matthew: I'm picturing

A gaming headset in his hair

Marcus: And sexy safety goggles on

As he builds

a robotic office chair!

All:Together well discuss

HTML

And C++

Uh Huh

A womanizer womanizer womanizer womanizer

All: Don't need a jock

I want a spock.

*END*  
All of the Cool Cadets jabe there muthes hung open. "OMG! AWESOME!" Sierra exclaims as she twirls around. She motions for Team AA to get of and for the C Cadets to get on stage. She spins the wheel and it lands on rejection. Ally grabs the microphone. After she starts, her fellow members decide to let her have the spot light (Even Sarah and Gaal).

_(Big Girls Don't Cry!-Fergie-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY WORDS SUNG IN THE SONG. NOR, DO I OWN THE SONG OR FERGIE!)_

Ally stares at Mat before singing.

Ally: The smell of your skin lingers on me now

You're probably on your flight back to your home town

I need some shelter of my own protection, baby

To be with myself and center

Clarity, peace, serenity

Maddie: I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

Sarah: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Gaal: Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone

I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown

Stiles: Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

All: I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

Team Cool Cadet Girls: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

All Team Cool Cadet Boys: Like the little school mate in the school yard

We'll play jacks and Uno cards

I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine

Valentine

All: Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to

'Cause I want to hold yours too

We'll be playmates and lovers

And share our secret worlds

But it's time for me to go home

It's getting late, dark outside

I need to be with myself, and center

Clarity, peace, serenity

Maddie: I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

Sarah: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Gaal: It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_  
_ *END*

Ally drops the mic and runs alway, crying. Sierra was also crying too. "That was so sad! I declare Team Cool winners!" Sierra says as she runs to the space port, to go home.


	7. Roman Romance EP 03 Final Take

**AN: I guess this is a rather quick update. Expect more updates since school is in and I have nothing better to do. This chapter will be elmination, challenge, and end.**

"All right Astros you are on the chopping block. Joining you is Mat and Gaal from the Cadets. The team decided they should be on the block since they chose to not preform! They might have joined *cough^ Gall *cough* but, the team decided. Okay so, today we have special baskets of popcorn!" Courtney says as she pulls out the first basket. It had a chibi version of Mat and Ally holding hands on the front, and on the back Mat is pushing Ally.

Everyone glares at Mat. He bites his finger nails.

After everyone one votes, Courtney hands the first basket to...

"Cori!" Courtney informs. Cori squeals and munches on the buttery goodness. "Daisy, Riley, and Gaal!" They catch their baskets and begin eating. "Marcus, and Matthew!" They catch the baskets. "Mat and Ellie. You are both mean. One of you kissed a girl and then physically and emotionALLY hurt her." Courtney glares at Mat. "One of you is a *BEEP*." Courtney looks at Ellie, but does not glare. "The person to stay on Planet of Drama is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Just give me the bakset!" Ellie yells.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"All I did was push a girl!" Mat screams, reciving glares.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ellie!" Courtney throws the basket at Ellie, but it flips in the air and flaming hot popcorn pieces fall in her hair. "Ahhh!" Ellie screams. Mat grunts and does not actually walk to the port. Interested in what he is going to do, Courtney lets him walk into the Awesome Astros cabin. He comes outside dragging Ally by the hair. Matthew and Cori notices this and they try to pry her off him. They fail when Mat kicks them. He notices the fire and pushes Ally into it. Luckily, only her left arm and left leg get caught in it. Matthew gets off from the gorund and pushes Mat into the open space ship.

*ROMAN ROMANCE? END*  
*DON'T WAKE ME UP START*  
Cori and Stiles are seen walking across the space port. "What happened to Ally was so horrid." Cori says. "At least she didn't get burned!" Stole reassures as he pats Cori's back. Cori blushes and walks faster. "I'm gonna go check on Ally!" Cori exclaims, running. Stiles shrugs and walks until he spots a device. His eyes pop open when he reads the text.

NAME: LUNK, MAT

STATUS: ELMINATED

REASON: PUSHING ALLY SUNN (SEE HERE) INTO JACUZZI

LIFE AT POD: MAT DID NOT MAKE VERY MUCH FRIENDS. HE WAS SHOWN TO BE VERY CLOSE TO ALLY SUNN. HE KISSED ALLY AND PUSHED HER INTO A JACUZZI. AT HIS ELMINATION WAS ANNOUNCED, HE PROCEEDED TO HARM ALLY SUNN BY ATTEMPTING TO BURN HER ALIVE, WANTING TO WIN THE PRIZE MONEY. HE WAS STOOPED BY MATTHEW SORENSTEIN (REASON AS TO BE, MATTHEW FINDS ALLY NICE) AND CORI MANDALL (CLOSE FRINEDS).

Why was there a record of people who are elminated? And a record of Ally? He shurgged it off and walked to his cabin.

Sarah and Maddie were staring at Ally. She had burns all over her arm, though they were unnoticable due to Sarah covering it with make-up. Her leg was covered by her sailor coustume. As if nothing had happened, Ally was watching a video on her phone, laughing. "Are you sure your fine, Ally?" Maddie asked, sitting next to her on her bed. Ally nods. Sarah notices that she has stopped laughing, and was now smiling. She also notices tears down her face. "Ally! Why are you crying?!" Sarah asks shaking the tears out of her. Ally simply gets up and walks through the cabin door. "Where is that blue-haired girl going now?"

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Everyone hears through the loud speaker. At the mess hall, everyone gathers. "Your challenge is to kiss the person that lands on the wheel when it is your turn!" Courtney smiles as she pulls out another wheels. "How many wheels do you have?!" Ellie and Riley exclaims. "That is not you concern, Ells and Rye-Rye!" Daisy says as she pats Ellie's head. Ellie rolls her eyes. "So first up, Marcus!" COurtney smirks. Due to it being his turn, she removes his face from the wheel. He spins it and it lands on Gaal. Courtney removes Gaal's face. Marcus cries of no where not aknowledged, and he was forced to kiss Gaal. Marcus blushes as their pair of lips touch. It lasted for about 5 seconds before Marcus pulls alway. However Matthew notices he did not wipe his lips.

**Matthew: Told you.**

"Matthew your up buddy!" Courtney smirks, Matthews face being removed (A/N I AM GOING TO STOP WRITING THE FACE THING. IT IS SUCH A PAIN.). Matthew grunts and spins the wheel. It lands on Ally's face. Ally seems shocked, but Matthew smirks and walks to Ally. Before kissing her, he says. "I will not push you.". There lips connect for about six minutes before Courtney pulls them off each other. "You guys can stop! Your not the new Brianna and Geo!" Courtney smirks. Ally's face is red as a tomato and Matthew simply smirks and walks back to his spot, staring at Ally.

**Matthew: I'm glad that Mat is alway from Alls...**

**Ally: Ummm...Is it weird to say I liked it?  
Sarah: I have no words.**

**Maddie: My bestie already found another! But if he hurts her, that *BLEEP* must die.**

Sarah is next. She spins the wheel and it lands on yellow. "What the heck!" Sarah screams. "I want to kiss somebody!". "You get to pick a elminated contestant to come back in the game, and kiss them." Courtney informs. Sarah taps a finger on her chin, whispering the clown or the hot guy.

She decides on Carmelo. As he comes out from Planet Of Paradise, Sarah pratically makes out with him. Courtney stops them and spins it again, landing on Stiles. He got Ellie. Cori wathes as Ellie presses her lips against Stiles.

**Cori: Little witch!**

**Ellie: Haha! I knew she liked him. Wait! Isn't he from a different team! How exactly does someone lose? **

**Stiles: *Stiles is seen washing his mouth. He throws up.**

***TO BE CONTUINED*  
A/N: Bye!**


	8. Despair, Romance, or Evil? EP 04 Take 2

**A/N: Hey people! I have a big suprise for you! You get to pick what happens! If you pick unknown then you picked it! No way to stop it! Okay! Here we go!**

**1st Choice: Duncey weaves their love together and it becomes planet of love!**

**2nd Choice: Sarah, Ellie, Riley, Ally, and Carmelo team up to make EVERYONES lives full of drama and nobody has a happy ending.**

**UNKNOWN: I will give you two hints! One, for some reasons challenges stop and the story has despair, and the POD kids spend their lives at POD, FOREVER! **

**I have already sent a PM to some people, so we have votes!**

**1st Place: UNKNOWN-6 votes**

**2nd Place: La, La, Love!-2 votes**

**3rd Place: So Much For Your Happy Ending!-0 votes**

Ellie smirks as she stands near Cori. "No flirting with the enemy." She whispers. Cori scowls and stands near Daisy. "Maddie-Chan! You're up!" Courtney exclaims. Maddie flinches, knowing that there are all girls left. She groans and whispers "1 billion big ones" while spinning the wheel. Red space. "You can choose to be eliminated automatically, or you can kiss one of the eliminated campers. So kiss Mat, or lose a chance at one billion?" Courtney smirks. Maddie messes with her hair and decides on staying. Courtney smiles. Mat came back, not looking like his usual self. He had on a panda suit, and his blonde hair was dyed black. Everyone rolls their shoulders out as Maddie gives Mat a quick peck on the lips. "You can go back now Mat." Courtney instructs.

"BUT, YOU SAID IF SOMEONE CALLS ME, THEN I GET TO COME BACK IN THE GAME!" Mat screams, anger in his voice. Courtney flinches. "She said that you can come back if someone lands on yellow, but Maddeline, landed on RED! SO GET OUT OF HERE!" Duncan screams, pushing Mat out of the mess hall, where a intern is waiting. Courtney thanks Duncan and spins the wheel, landing on Daisy. Daisy simply walks over and spins the wheel. "What might Green mean, Ms. Rosa?" Daisy politely asks. Courtney clenches her fists and her face turns red. "Kiss. Duncan. Daisy." he spits out. Daisy pulls Duncan into a kiss and walks off. Courtney spins the wheel. Only four spots where left. One, being Riley, and the other being orange. Another one was Cori and the other, blue. Orange was picked. Courtney puffs her cheeks out and covers her hand with her mouth. BLAH! Throw up was all over Duncan. "Orange means kiss Courtney." Duncan smirks, wanting revenge. "I am not kissing Ms. Barf! WHO IS A GIRL!" Riley pouts. After Duncan asked if she wanted to get eliminated, Riley pulled Courtney into a 0.1 second kiss. She swallowed and awaited Courtney to speak. "Blah." She says. "Cori you instantly get blue. That means the person behind you picks someone for you to kiss." Courtney instructs. Cori looks behind her. Ellie. "WHAT THE &%! !" Cori yells. "When did you get here!" Cori gasps. "Ally." Ellie smirks. Ellie pushes Ally on to Cori, making her brush her lips againast Cori's. "And another push for Ally Sunn!" Matthew remarks, smirking. "Shut up Matthew! Stop being such a jerk! I hope you die!" Ally screams, running away and sobbing.

"So...That was the first part of the challenge!" Courtney squeaked. Everyone gasped. "WHAT?!" Sori screamed. "THEN WHY DO I HAVE TO KISS SOMEBODY?" She pouts. "The second part is where you exchange secrets with your other half. So GO! The most juiciest secret we here, wins! So, GO!" Courtney yells.

(A/N: I had to make a few secrets. Hope you don't mind!)

**Courtney & Riley**

"Ummm! I...Uh! I AM AFRAID OF GHOSTS!" Riley screams, hugging Courtney and crying. "Ok?" Courtney says. "I have dyslexia." Courtney informs. "But you are all smart and stuff!" Riley protests. "But, reading stuff is still hard. I may manage to be the third smartest person in the world, but I am the only person who is on the world smartest list and has dyslexia." Courtney smiles.

**Gaal & Marcus**

"Death. I don't like it." Gaal says, staying s few feet away from Marcus claiming that he is a human. "I am not straight." Marcus admits, crying into his hands. "Human! Being 'happy' is not worth crying for!" Gaal says. Scooting farther away.

**Matthew **

"Ummmm...I don't like ostriches..." Matthew says, rubbing his forehead.

**Cori & Ally**

Cori found Ally and persuaded her to stop crying and tell their secrets. "I am on a diet." Cori admits. "I'm belumic." Ally says. "That gives me an idea!" Cori exclaims. She puts her fingers in her mouh. "I'll be looking good in no time!"

**Ellie & Stiles**

"My name is Ellie." Ellie says in a care-free tone. "THAT'S IT! WE FOUND OUR JUCY SECRET! REPORT TO THE MESS HALL!" The loudspeaker blares. "What the?!" Stiles exclaims.

At the hall, everyone was gathered. "The big secret is that Ellie's name is Ellie!" Courtney squeals. "Are you on that 'sniff sniff'?" Matthew asks. "Heh. No. Anyways, I will see The Astros!" "WHAT?! I THOUGHT THE PERSON REPERSENTING THE SECRET WINS!" Riley screams. "Did I say that. Oh well." Courtney says, rolling her eyes.

Everyone votes. "OK! The baskets this time are," Courtney announces. There was a chibi version of Ellie. On her shirt was a sticker that said 'Hello! My Name Is: Ellie". "Ellie, Riley, Daisy, and Matthew!" They caught there popcorn. "Cori!" She caught hers and chowed down. She then sneaked away and purged, on a rock. SHe ran back to the camp. She came just in time to hear that Marcus was leaving. Suddenly, the POD cameras were turned off.

You are sitting on a coach staring at your blank TV screen. "How odd..."

A.N: Vote!


	9. New Show! Hope Free! EP 01

**So the winner is...UNKNOWN! Also known as despair! Cotton Candy Luver Chopper completed the poll when he/she voted for unknown making 7 votes! And, 7/11 oh thank Heaven! Hehe! Lets get started!**

**Cori P.O.V**

What the? I woke up in a dimly lit room. There seems to be no sign of the contestants. I observe my surrondings. There are windows. But, they are boarded up! What the?! I look around once again. It looks like a normal class room. Desks, chairs, and a iBoard (A board that is techno style!). I grunt and hurry outside. What is happening?

**Nobody's P.O.V**

The contestants were in what appears to be a gym. They all hold a white piece of paper.

"Super RTVS Level Mean Queen?!" Ellie asks herself.

"Super RTVS Level Side Kick?" Riley pouts.

"Super RTVS Level Mother Earth. How nice." Daisy says, smiling.

"Super RTVS Level Eater?!" Cori squeals.

"Level Zig Zag?!" Marcus asks, quite unsure what it means.

"Level Sun?" Carmelo says.

"Level Mean King?! I am not mean! Right A-" Matthew looks to Ally who is still crying.

"L-L-Level C-Cos-Cosplayer?" Ally asks, between sobs.

"Level Diva? Ha! Quite fit for me!" Maddie declares.

"Level Ugly? Have these people seen my body?! Oh wait! It means I am ugly on the inside!" Sarah declares.

"Level Pusher? What the?!" Mat squeals.

"Level Ruler? AMAZING!" Gaal declares.

"Level Un-Important. I see." Stiles sobs.

And people you don't expect to be here are here.  
"Level Dys-" Courtney stops herself from saying the rest.

"Level Rebel. Nice!" Duncan decides.

Then a cute yet annoying voice was heard. "Please welcome, me! The ruler of Despair! The King of Blood! And your head master! MONOKID!" Monokid says. He seems like someone we know...  
Monokid had black hair that was combed to the left. He has tan skin and a panda costume, half white and half black. "Mat?" Courtney asks. "Yeah?" Mat asks. "Isn't that you, from EP 4?" Courtney asks. "I dunno. I actually don't know anything after EP 1." Mat says, smoothing his jester costume.

"HAHAHA! I tricked you! After episode one, I took the place of Mat Lunk, until now! So, Ally. Enjoy the burns and jacuzzi?" Monokid laughs. "Listen up, freak! YOU PUSHED ALLY? YOU TRIED TO BURN HER? AHHH!" And with that, Carmelo shockingly pounces on Monokid. Monokid, unphased pushes Carmelo off of him. He pulls out a remote and presses a button. A few seconds later, spikes went through Carmelo's body. Blood was on the tips of them, dripping off. Everyone screams.

"That is why you should never tried to hurt your master! Upupupupu!" Monokid laughs. Sarah was on her knees, staring wide-eyed at the lifeless body in front of her. Carmelo's eyes were still wide open and his mouth looked like he was trying to say something. Everybodies reactions were different.

Maddie and Ally are hugging, crying onto eachothers shoulders.

Ellie and Riley were shedding tears, though no sound came from them.

Daisy was shaking her head and crying.  
Cori was actualy SMILING, saying that he deserved it.

Marcus was hugging Gaal and he was crying.

Gaal was also smiling and taking Cori's side.

Sarah was still on the floor shaking like a wet dog.

Mat was sobbing, his jester makeup coming off.

Stiles was really confused. It didn't get in his head that Carmelo was dead.

Matthew was crying a bit too.

"Guy! Chill! I only killed someone! Upupupup!" Monokid laughs. "Anyways, RTVS stands for, Reality TV Show!"

"Why is my Level 'Zig Zag'?" Marcus says, calming down. "It's a joke on how you are not straight." Monokid informs. "Anyways, you will be staying your whole life here. _Unless_ you kill someone. After someone has been killed and three people find the body or bodies, their will be a period of investagation. After that then we will hold a class trial. If the culprit is found out, then they escape this place and the rest don't. But, it can also be the other way around. After the first trial we will hold challenges to see who is up for the kill list! Upupupupu!" Monokid last. Monokids eyes darted to the clock. "It's your curfew! Find your own rooms!" Monokid yells. Like a blink of an eye he is gone.

Cori's eyes find themselves looking at a poster. "New teams?" She says.

**Team Despair Dudes**

**Ally, Cori, Daisy, Ellie, Mat, Matthew, Maddie, Courtney**

**Team Killer Cats **

**Riley, Sarah, Gaal, Stiles, Marcus, ****Carmelo, ****Duncan**

**Rooms**

**Ally & Maddie & Sarah**

**Ellie & Riley & Daisy**

**Cori **

**Marcus & Gaal**

**Matthew & Mat & ****Carmelo**

**Stiles**

***PLEASE NOTE THAT ROOMS CAN CHANGE DUE TO DEAD PEOPLE. SLEEP IN OWN ROOMS***

**a/n: Sorry for short chappy! It was just to say what was happening**


	10. Cori? No! EP 02 Sneak Peek

Everyone silently walked to their rooms.

**Ally P.O.V.**  
I let myself walk to my room. Alone. Gosh, Matthew has been doing everything in his power to annoy me! And to think I even was made to kiss him! I groaned as I reached the door that said Ally, Maddie, and Sarah. I opened my room and noticed a sky blue device on my bed that had 'Level Cosplayer' on it. I left it alone and fell asleep in my comfy little paradise.

**Night Time (END) **  
**Day Time (10:00 AM)**

I skipped to the mess ha-! I mean dining hall. I thought it was all a dream! I scratched my head and hoped nobody would be dead. Obviously someone was.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

In the dining hall everyone was there. Minus, Courtney, Cori, and Daisy. "Well since me and Court's names weren't on the sleeping list, we had to sleep in a freezer, that did not work. She is still sleeping." Duncan explained.

"There might be a chance they are still sleeping!" Marcus beamed.

"Well I'm gonna go get some grub." Matthew informed, standing up and going to the kitchen . After a few seconds, there was a scream. A loud scream. Everyone rushed to see what happened.

Matthew was shaking and pointed to under the table. Under the table was Cori Mandal. Or should I say, the dead Cori Mandal.


End file.
